City Of Twists
by LizzyTheCat2000
Summary: Jace is brought up a mundane by his mother Celine who with the help of Jocelyn ran away. Clary is raised a shadow hunter because of an unfortunate meeting with Maryse. How does this change them?
1. Changes

**This is my new AU in which Jace is raised as a mundane and Clary a shadow hunter, but in this chapter it will literally be a bit of background, and how they first meet...**

* * *

 **January 1991**

Celine Herondale sat at her desk, utterly at a loss after attending her husbands funeral, the last week had been a complete blur, but she had been busy with no time to think about what had happened, now she had all the time in the world to mull it over.

She knew what she had to do. That she couldn't just give up because of the baby boy she would soon hold in little over a month, she had to escape. Escape the world of shadow hunters and the fast approaching massacre of downworlders.

Celine knew just the person to go to. Jocelyn Morgenstern, Valentines wife. After the death of Lucian it was no secret she was no longer believing in the so called 'cause' that Stephen had ultimately given his life to.

Moving from her desk, wincing a little as she did so Celine waddled to her bedroom, packing three bags of belongings. No weapons. She was never going to fight again, and neither was her baby boy. She neatly folded the baby clothes her and Stephen had prepared, her parents were still knitting little hats and whatnot, maybe a blanket.

He would never get those hats though, or the blankets.

Celine was determined that every tie would be severed, and she meant every. No more family reunions or whatever, no cousins, and absolutely no shadow hunters, her baby was going to have a safe life.

Maybe become a doctor or a lawyer, or a teacher perhaps.

Just not ever a shadow hunter.

Her final connection with the shadow hunting world would be Jocelyn. Celine knew Jocelyn would help her get out, with little probably nothing in return... though maybe something linked to what she ad spouted about Valentines plans.

Determinately the next day Celine sent off a wet inked letter asking for a visit from Jocelyn or vice versa. She got a positive reply not long after and their correspondence quickly grew and Celine was gone from the Shadow hunting world within a week.

Her and her soon to be born baby as safe as they could be in the mundane world.

The plans had sped up due to Jocelyn hinting that Valentine had been experimenting on her with the juices. That her life would be under threat if she stayed much longer, that Valentine would plan something out for her.

Letting out a sigh Celine looked out onto the busy streets of the mundane world below her apartment, people rushing about phone calls deciding thousands of pounds worth of deals and much more, kids running to catch the bus as to not be late.

But no violence.

No one trying to kill her baby.

* * *

 **June 1993**

Jocelyn held Clary tight in her arms, hugging her tight as she knocked on the door of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, known for his eccentricity. Her last hope of Clary having a normal life.

A life without shadow hunters and demons. Not being known as Valentines daughter, her mother scorned. Though there were fair few rumours of Jocelyn's help in saving those downworlders and bringing an end to Valentines circle.

Knocking the door to his apartment she was greeted with hostility.

No surprise there then.

The young man raised his eyebrows in question, sparkly turquoise eye shadow adding to the glint in his cat eyes. "And why, exactly, would the wife of the monster Valentine be at my doorstep? Tessa did you order monsters wife?"

Jocelyn heard faint noises of confusion from within the flat and soon heard a young women of around her own age, maybe younger patter out wearing a tee that stated 'William wants a doll' in big black block lettering and a pair of plain black leggings.

The women was pretty, with startling grey eyes and soft wavy almond hair which was in a messy topknot not much different from her own, they were a similar height as well tall for women.

"I need your help." was all Jocelyn said, her throat parched and crackly. She hated to sound so desperate.

"My Clary needs your help. Please." it was for her daughter se told herself repeatedly, don't feel so pathetic, its a needs must sort of thing going on. Anyway, she'd had a letter from Celine the only one she had received, which was just as well considering they had both cut all shadow hunter ties.

The letter had stated how there was a warlock, Magnus Bane who could hide the shadow world from her child. It had been a reply to Jocelyn's photo of Clary as a newborn baby, red faced and asleep.

He laughed, a full on cackle. "Wow, how charming, the monsters wife needs _help_ Tessa, are you hearing this?" Jocelyn blushed, her cheeks becoming rosy, after all it was better than the reaction she had been expecting most would have spat at her by now and to be frank Jocelyn would have taken it.

She let things go too far.

"I changed you know. I tried to make up for my mistakes, though it will never be enough, I helped Luke organise the downworlders warning them of what was to come, helped them defeat the circle. But please this is for my little girl she hasn't wronged anybody."

His face softened. "Okay," he said quietly shifting to let her inside his apartment. It was the woman who spoke this time though, Tessa, it was her who had the problem. A problem with her.

Or so it seemed.

"Wait. I have something I need to say. My husband was Will Herondale, his descendants, our family line has been wiped out due to this circle. Though overall I do blame Stephens mistakes... I just wanted you to realise that family lines have died because of you and your husband Jocelyn Morgenstern."

Her hope rose.

"No they're not."

Tessa looked alarmed. "What did you say?"

"I said they aren't wiped out, there's a Celine, his last wife she had a little boy, Jace, that's what she calls him. She's the one that told me about you. But I don't know what names she goes by now... I'm sorry, but they're not dead, she left when Stephen died and is living as a mundane like me. We planned her disappearance together, nobody else knows, except Luke."

Tessa sighed with relief, tearing up a little, Jocelyn could tell she was going to collapse. Determinately she handed Clary to Magnus and comforted a women who had been alive at least a century longer than her, so much older and wiser who didn't even like her.

Twenty minutes later Tessa had perked up significantly and was doing a spell on the letter Jocelyn had brought with her as proof for help, it could lead her to Celine, and to Jace, even if she just wanted to check up on them from afar.

Magnus looked at her with calculating eyes as she plopped Clary on the floor to roam about. It was safe enough Jocelyn deduced, unless there were hidden dangers, but there were two warlocks here with them.

It was unlikely anything would go wrong.

But perhaps Jocelyn had let that cross her mind too soon as when Magnus was in the middle of explaining the process to her the was a knock on the door. Loud and precise, too the point. Reminding her of the Lightwoods.

Not that she knew if they were even alive now.

She soon found out though, as when Magnus entered his living room again there was a young women, maybe a years or so older than herself with long raven hair and haughty features. Maryse.

Jocelyn gasped.

Their eyes met and Jocelyn's hope of a shadow hunter free life for her daughter sank.

* * *

 **October 2005**

Jace Galaire sat at one of the lone tables in Pandemonium. A pot of organic yogurt set to the side of him, a red spork sticking out of it, untouched. Personally for the time being he was more interested in the friendship of super nerd, chess player Simon Lewis and the tiny beautiful redhead at his side.

He was fairly sure that she didn't attend St Xavier high school, so that couldn't be how he knew her. She was dressed in ripped skinny jeans that clung to her toned legs and had a cutesy t-shirt with weird cartoon pictures on it. Swirling patterns decorating her arms giving her a fierce outlook that clashed with her top, not to mention her flaming red hair which was held up in messy bunches.

Jace was distracted then by the muscular guy who knocked him as he passed by, simultaneously knocking his yogurt spilling the mango-y substance quickly pooling on the floor, the red spork submerged.

"Hey! Jerk! You owe me some more yogurt for spilling it." being in Pandemonium always did this to him. Made him more confident, outgoing. A drastic change to his loner status at school, with his sarcastic manner and pedantic ways. Not to mention the dark clothing and organic mad mother.

Either way.

The girls liked him. Not that he paid them any attention. He just wasn't bothered, keeping to himself and not really socialising, but he came here, and the only person in school who still attempted to talk to him was Simon Lewis who was a nerd, a geek, and member of the band with the ever changing names, Jace supposed you could call Simon his only friend.

Which was why he had a right to be curious about his acquaintances, well that's what he was telling himself.

Back to the problem at hand though.

The yogurt spilling jerk.

The muscular guy turned to Jace revealing a hard face, a long scar from his fore head to the tip of his square jawline. A scowl and glare in his light almond coloured eyes, he practically growled out "What do you want? Punk?"

Ah.

The usual big guy routine, but this actually scared him unlike the jocks in school. But that wasn't going to faze Jace. He needed to avenge his yogurt still decorating the littered floor of Pandemonium.

Jace stood straighter and replied, chin sticking out defiantly "I want you to buy me some more mango yogurt. Mine is now acting as a modern art piece down to you." Jace finished with a theatrical shove in the chest. It would have seemed more intimidating though if the guy was his height or shorter. Not four inches above, looming over him with a shark like grin.

The guy shoved him back, leading to Jace somehow flopping into a number of discarded chairs, near the 'bar' (it was under eighteens night). As the guy was about to send his fist flying into Jace's striking face a familiar short redhead stepped in front of him, it struck him, not the punch but the girl she was the same person who had been with Lewis just minutes earlier.

He groaned. Did that mean Lewis was watching his pain and embarrassment?

Probably.

She stopped the fist from dooming him and actually pushed him back, making the guy stumble a little.

"Hey! Bat, stop it! You should pick on someone who can match your strength you know that! Even if he did provoke you!" the girl scolded the guy, which did seem funny when you took into consideration that he was about 6"6 and she was about 5"2...

The she turned to him, though it felt like she wasn't exactly on his side either, he shrunk away. But all she said was.

"Mango yogurt, really?" Before heaving him off his backside and sashaying back off to where Lewis was standing, who was imitating a donkey with his laughter Jace thought with a scowl, he brushed down his jeans before heading out of the club, hoping that the cool night air would refresh him and help him mull things over, not being about freshmen year for once, or Halloween.


	2. Pandemonium

**Thank you for following and adding to favourites, and there will be more Celine in future chapters :) she may be vital to parts of the plotline... *evil laughter***

* * *

Clary was throwing knives at the target, hitting it every single time. Her parabatai leaning against the target, having complete and utter trust in her skills. Knowing she wouldn't hit him.

Along with her target practice (hitting Aline Penhallow on her pointy nose repeatedly) she was muttering under her breath swearing in ancient Greek, Latin and German. For some strange reason she had just taken to the language despite the fact it wasn't taught in any of the lessons they had. Simon had taught her, passing on lessons from his mundane high school.

Alec looked at her, mirth in his electric blue eyes.

"Don't laugh at me. She is honestly an evil asshat Alec! Why else would she say that for the best shadow hunter our age I'm out of control! That they let us run wild, me consorting with mundanes and Izzy with her dating habits, which I apparently initiated! She's older than me! I'M not the bad influence just because I dated a werewolf, and she knows Luke so why would she discriminate, and Izzy's the one dating Smeliorn! Not me! Ugh."

Alec let out a snort as they both cocked their ears to hear Isabelle state that he was an absolute gentlemen from the kitchen where she was no doubt concocting another awful creation she would call 'dinner'.

He turned to Clary in stage whisper saying "She'll stamp on his heart in her heels soon, I bet $50!"

Clary smiled evilly at him and shook his hand saying "She'll stamp over his heart in her Gucci stilettos, just saying. That's my end of the deal."

They shook on it trying to contain their laughter.

Just as they let go Isabelle marched into the training room, looked at the target board before stating "Hodge told me there's a demon down near Pandemonium we can hunt, but only if you two pull it together quick."

Alec and Clary grinned at each other before swapping weapons.

Isabelle eyed Clary before saying "You are going to be the DID this time, last time because of your rambling I almost kicked it. So, your turn!" she said it in her bubbly voice and Clary knew that Isabelle would attempt another make over on her.

Alec pouted at the both of them saying "Why can't I be the bait, I'd make an excellent distraction what with my chiselled looks." he swished his longish ebony hair and looked at them both with doe eyes.

Izzy grinned a glint in her charcoal eyes "If you want to dress in the long white dress I have ready for Clary and then have your hair and make-up done? Then again I'm not sure you are the same size as her... Hmmm" she pretended to be considering it as Alec had a horrified look on his face thinking his little sister might actually try to carry it out.

Isabelle dragged Clary off to torture her while Alec went and changed into gear, shaking his head at Clary's stubbornness, remembering the first time he had met her and then when she had asked to become his parabatai. He had never had a best friend before her.

* * *

Jace was waiting in the queue for Pandemonium, at yet another under eighteens night. This time going with Simon Lewis who only came in hope of meeting that mysterious redhead he was friends with.

Jace also hoped for her appearance tonight, well once they got past the security guard who was currently hassling a blue haired teen with detergent green eyes and a pale pretty face. A play sword in his hands.

Jace rolled his golden eyes.

He really didn't understand some people.

Once they'd gotten into the club Jace and Simon swayed to the trance music not really paying much attention to eachother, both looking for somebody else. Jace noticed almost immediately when Simon started to follow a figure on the dance floor.

It was her.

The same girl who had humiliated him a bit over a year ago.

She was wearing a long white dress that clung to her waist and then billowed around her, netting down her wrists and a pendant glinting at her throat. Jace swallowed dryly, she seemed to be looking for somebody her huge green eyes searching, and then they settled smiling coyly at some one else in the crowd and Jace's heart plunged.

He felt sick as he watched the same punk from earlier stride towards her, and as she lead him towards a no admittance area, the boy however didn't notice a boy and girls, siblings probably following just behind him metallic weapons in their hands.

They would kill her!

"Simon!" Jace yelled grabbing onto his friends arm, making him take notice.

"They'll kill her, there are two people following her there and him into a no admittance area!"

Simon searched his brown eyes gliding everywhere." If you say so I'll alert a security guard, they can't hurt my Clary!" he squared his shoulder and set off in hopes of helping the petite girl.

But Jace knew that Simon would take too long.

The girl would be dead, and Jace couldn't allow that.

He wouldn't.

Jace started to push through the crowd always keeping an eyes on the door where the girl and guy were heading, the girl always a few steps in front of the guy, tempting him closer and closer.

They slipped into the no admittance room and the two figures all in black not far behind.

Jace sprinted, bursting through the door to see...nothing.

There was nobody there.

But then he heard a feminine giggle, and later a chuckle and almost as if they had always been there, four figures materialised, a boy the one with blue hair and detergent green eyes on the floor, pinned down by the petite redhead, her curls perfect, a knife at the boys throat.

There was also a dark hair beauty near the boys legs she was tall and willowy with flowing black hair. A boy, a little older than the others with muscular arms and electric blue eyes stood at her side, weapon at the ready. They were obviously brother and sister, the likeness was close apart from the eyes.

"Stop! What are you doing?! You can't just go around killing people." Jace said, speaking before thinking it through, the word flying out of his mouth too quick to take back.

They turned to him simultaneously. The blue haired boy using this as an advantage, twisted and pinned the beautiful redhead to the ground, her weapon still in her hand, kicking him she changed the situation and the siblings grabbed him.

"Silly Mundie boy, almost costing Clary her life." the dark haired girl said scornfully.

"You still can't kill people you know." Jace said pathetically, his heart had raced as well when the boy had almost killed her. He tried to scramble together a suitable sentence for the whole bizarre situation.

"Do you think you're vigilante killers or something?"

The boy with electric blue eyes smothered a laugh at this, as the redhead, Clary, said. "Nope, we're demon hunters, we're called shadow hunters and _you_ are interrupting us on the job. We're trying to kill this demon." Clary pointed to the boy struggling in the others arms with her knife.

Jace shook his head "You are all insane, does Simon know this, that your insane, every freaking one of you? Demons indeed."

Clary looked at him curiously "But you can see us, no Mundie can see us while we are glamoured, have you walked with the nights children goldilocks, played with magic or partied with faeries? Well come on tell us goldilocks."

She said all this deadly seriously and Jace swallowed the urge to laugh at them. Not a good idea he told himself they were skilled and armed, he just had to play along until the security guards got here.

They could sort it.

"Urm no, I'm kind of normal and sane you know, though my mother is organic mad..." he pondered the last part and looked at the others confused faces.

They ignored him after that only saying with a point of their weapons "Let us finish our job Mundie boy."

Jace continued to protest.

"But you can't kill people!"

Clary grinned lazily, "Oh, Alec." she said turning to the boy about to decapitate the blue haired boy "We can't kill him then, oh WAIT, he's not human, he's not a person, he's a demon."

Jace looked at them dizzily "Demons don't exist."

The blue haired boy continued to struggle in their arms saying "I know where Valentine is, I could take you too him. I thought you would be interested Morgenstern." he said twisting to try and look at Clary who hardened, and spun to face him saying.

"Every single demon we've killed this past month has said that, we know where he is too. In the ground where he belongs." her voice was a hiss and her eyes enraged, Jace physically shrank away as she spiked the boy who keeled over, slumping onto the ground before bursting into flames and disappearing.

"What, what happened?" Jace asked, bewildered and still staring at the place where the boy was supposed to be.

"That happens." Clary said "Demons go back to their home dimensions to die."

"But demons don't exist..." was all he tried to say. As they walked away leaving him standing in the same spot as Simon and the security guard arrived. Too little too late if Jace was going to be frank.


End file.
